


LOOKING FOR A FIC

by priyankas27



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/priyankas27/pseuds/priyankas27
Summary: looking for a chanbaek fic! Please help :)Fic is about bakhyuns terrible mother in law and how she trues to sabotage the wedding by exposing baekhyuns family secrets
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5





	LOOKING FOR A FIC

Hello!  
Im looking for a Chan Baek fic  
\- Chanyeol’s mother is not fond of Baekhyun  
\- Chanyeol and Sehun are siblings  
-Chanyeol is oblivious of his mother’s behaviour  
\- Baekhyun and BTS’s V ( kim taehyung) are brothers.  
\- V is non binary  
\- Chanyeols mother does everything in her power to ruin the wedding and exposed baek’s family secrets  
\- baekhyuns mom is a sweetheart and has a sister as well  
\- I think baekhyun is into fashion and V is a model  
\- Chanyeol and Baekhyun make up near a cave, in the rain

Hi! If you see this and know what fic I’m talking about, please help me out.  
Thank you for your patience. Have a nice day☺️


End file.
